I’m Going Where? Prologue
by Sora Uchiha
Summary: A Girl goes to college where she finds some life changing thigs out.
1. Chapter 1

I'm Going Where!?

Prologue.

Voice: "Skye come on, your bus is leaving!"

Skye: "One minute Ms. Smith!" This is my story. My name is Skye Star. I was born on July 24, 1990. I'm turning 18 this year. My sign is Leo, my birthstone is ruby. I've been in this orphanage since I was one. I was told my parents died, and I was found on their doorstep. I don't know my parents, not even their names. I have blue hair. People at the orphanage say it's not _**human**_ to be born with blue hair. My only true friend is my ferret Trinity. My eyes change colors depending on my mood. They are usually blue/black. Full black is sad, full blue is calm, red is angry, Yellow is happy, purple is lust, and green is envy. And the bus that's waiting for me is to take me to my new home…and college.


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Chapter 1**

**Arrival!**

Ms. Smith: "You have everything?"

Skye: "Yes Mr. Smith, thank you. I better go now." I hurried onto the bus. I wandered what was so special about this college. I mean according to Ms. Smith my father enrolled me into this school when I was born. He even had paid my tuition already. Apparently my parents were rich and want to make sure that I went to this school. I have no idea why though.

Driver: "We're here!"

Skye: "Holly shit…this is a college! It looks like a flipping palace!" it was huge I couldn't believe my eyes!

Driver: "Yep. It's called Nights College."

Skye: "Like a knight in armor?"

Driver: "He he. No Night N-I-G-H-T."

Skye: "Why?"

Driver: "To be more specific it's long name is 'Nights College for Creatures of the Dark."

Skye: "Why do they call it that?"

Driver: "You mean you don't know that you going to school with Vampires, Demons, Fallen angels, and other creatures of the night?"

Skye: "You need a psychiatric ward buddy. None of those are real." I got out of the bus.

Driver: "What's your name?"

Skye: "Skye Star."

Driver: He chuckles. "That explains it. Your father said the very same thing. Well see you later!"

Skye: "NO WAIT!! You knew my father?" I asked, but it was too late, he was already gone. "Well I might as well go and get my schedule and dorm number." I walked in and was amazed. I made my way to the door with 'Office' printed onto it, in what I assumed was 24k gold!

Voice: "Can I help you?"

Skye: "Yes I'm new, and here to get my schedule."

Voice: "Name?"

Skye: "Skye Star."

Voice: "Skye! I was wondering when you'd show up! Here is your schedule. Your roommates are Alexandra Sterling and Chloe Night. These two will show you around. Girls."

Alexandra: "Yes Ms. Taylor?"

Ms. Taylor: "This is your new roommate Skye Star. Show her around!"

Chloe: "It would be our pleasure!"

Alexandra: "You can call me Alex. Come on lets go upstairs to our dorm so you can meet our familiars."

Chloe: "Then you can meet our brothers, and Desmond!!"

Alex: "She has a crush on him." She smirks.

Chloe: "So! You like my brother Damien!" She blushes.

Damien: "Did someone say my name?"

Chloe: "Yes actually. We were just saying that…" She gets cut off by Alex's hand over her mouth.

Alex: "That we were going to look for you and my bro. Speaking of how come he's not with you?"

Damien: "Him and Desmond are right behind you."

Chloe: "Eep!" She quickly hinds behind Damien blushing.

Guy: "So who are you?" He asks Skye.

Skye: "I'm Skye Star. And your names?"

Guy: "I'm Ayden Sterling. This is Desmond Xavier. And you've already met Damien Night."

Chloe: "W-well let's go to our dorm."

Ayden: "What's your dorm number?"

Skye: "Lucky number 13!"

Alex: "Since when is 13 lucky?"

Skye: "It's always been lucky for me. When I turned 13 I got to meet some of my favorite authors in person!"

Chloe: "Who?"

Skye: "Stephanie Meyers and Anne Rice!"

Alex: "You like 'Twilight' and 'Interview With the Vampire'?"

Skye: "Yep. Do you?"

Alex: "No, that's something my brother likes."

Skye: "Have you ever seen 'Underworld,' 'Underworld: Evolution,' 'Blade,' or 'Interview With the vampire and Queen of the Damn'?"

Alex: "Nope!" Skye's eyes get wide. O.o

Skye: "That is not normal! Prepare yourself for the best movie night of your life!" She grabs Alex's hand and goes toward the dorms. "Anyone who wants to watch hurry up!"

Ayden: "Any of you going?"

Chloe: "I have to. It's my dorm too."

Ayden: "I'll go!"

Damien: "Me too. What about you Desmond?"

Desmond: "Might as well. Our rooms next to there's anyway."

Chloe: "WHAT!?"

Damien: "We're in dorm 14."

Ayden: "We better hurry or we'll miss the beginning." They all take off towards Skye, Alex, and Chloe's dorm.


End file.
